


The IncorrecT Towel

by oceansinmychest



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Bad Jokes, Comedy, Crack, Drabble, F/F, Jokes, One Shot, Season/Series 02, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansinmychest/pseuds/oceansinmychest
Summary: Sharing a bed in a hotel seems like the ultimate trope, right?





	The IncorrecT Towel

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to the wonderful hostesses and my dear friends, Amy & her wifey. We had ourselves some hilarious adventures! Thank you for being so awesome. All the hugs. xx
> 
> Also, Bangs refer to the energy drink and wow, they're delicious. :P
> 
> This is just a light comedic fic before I dip my toes back into other works.

After reading copious amounts of Berena fanfiction, Joan is ready for an evening nap. Silken pajamas with a goldfish pattern allow her to glide across the cramped mattress. Her sexy, Maybe-it’s-Maybelline mane streams across the bland hotel pillow. She’s too busy a-plotting and a-scheming for her future plans in later seasons.

Tomorrow ensues a rigorous day of conferences and mingling with people she loathes to be around.

To get a head start on her day, Deputy Governor Bennett takes a shower in the late evening. The little mouse had one too many cosmos and had the misfortune of mixing with dark liquor. This isn’t _Sex and the City_. After indulging in too much Kahlua and video messaging all her colleagues, Vera cries under the steamy jetstream. Smiles uses it as blackmail once she makes her modest return.

Joan, in her fishy nightie, cracks a begrudging eye open. Vera ruins her perfect darkness with a sliver of light streaming from the bathroom. With the eye contact they make, they’re basically married. Or pregnant. We just don't know.

Her Deputy exits, clad only in a towel, damp curls brushing against the curve of her back. She's a vision to behold, but with Joan attempting to rest, she is more inclined to murder (or strangulation or setting this shitty hotel ablaze). Unfortunately, in her inebriated state, Vera has used the wrong one.

“Vee-rah, it appears that you have used my towel,” Joan drawls.

“They were hanging up,” she protests meekly.

One corner of Joan’s mouth uplifts in the semblance of a twitch. That glare cuts right through her.

"That is the incorrecT towel, Miss Bennett. It appears that your deplorable deed must be recTified."

(Bishes love those enunciated T's.)

The mouse gulps.

> **The Ten Commandments of Joan Ferguson:**
> 
> 1.) Thou shalt not recycle and reuse the Governor’s personal towels.

The Governor snatches the soaked linen from her Deputy, leaving her nude, and desperately attempting to cover her bits.

Punishment ensues. With a flick of her wrist, she cracks the linen against her thigh; then, her bum. It stings. Her flesh reddens. In the morning, she'll be glad to cover up. In response, the mousy woman lets out a squeak. A resonant, seductive “thwack” ensues. It’s extremely weT.

In retaliation, Vera turns off all the lights on Joan. Shamelessly, she eases into her over-sized Mickey Mouse t-shirt. The double-bed seems incapable of fitting two women. Somehow, without canoodling, they make it work.

No bangs tonight. :(

The quality of writing goes downhill since not every piece has to rival the length of _The Odyssey._ It probably ends in smut, but it’s just Tew Much for the sleepy fic writer. The pubic grinding and hot, married make-outs come later.

Rest assured, Bangs would be had in the morning. : )

**Author's Note:**

> I mean this all as a light-hearted jest! More serious fics will be coming soon. :)


End file.
